


thunderstorm cuddles

by glitterygalaxy



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just Straight Up Fluff, stormy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterygalaxy/pseuds/glitterygalaxy
Summary: On a dark and stormy night, the reader finds comfort with the mysterious Shawshank prisoner. crossposted to tumblr as eternalbill
Relationships: The Kid | Shawshank Prisoner (Castle Rock)/Original Female Character(s), The Kid | Shawshank Prisoner/Reader
Kudos: 25





	thunderstorm cuddles

As thunder boomed outside, the house clicked off around her, minus the battery-powered Christmas lights creating a soft light in her bedroom.

“Fuck.” she muttered. The hum of the fan and her low-volume tv show were replaced with momentary silence, then she heard the howling wind. Wrapping her cardigan around her, she closed her laptop and got out of bed, walking towards the dark corner and lighting an autumn apple-scented candle. Another crash of thunder made her jump, clutching a hand to her chest. She turned around, padding towards the door.

Before she had the chance to make it that far, he was already knocking and opening the door. A smile formed on her lips and she met him at the threshold. She grabbed one of his hands as he stepped into her room, closing the squeaky door behind him. With her other hand, she reached up and brushed some light-brown hair off his forehead.

“I’m glad you came to me instead of sitting in the dark by yourself,” she said lightheartedly. He returned her smile with a nod. “Make yourself comfy,” she motioned towards her bed, “the storm probably won’t let up for a while.” He sauntered over to her bed and gently sat down. He adjusted his position so he could lay down, his tall frame only slightly shorter than the length of her bed. Turning on her speaker, she connected her phone and started to play some soft music. His eyes watched her as she came towards him and placed the speaker on the bedside table.

“Aren’t you cold?” she asked, and he followed her eyes towards his bare feet. Without waiting for a response, she reached out and felt one. She looked at him with half-serious disappointment on her face. Crossing her room again she opened her sock drawer and pulled out a pair big enough for him. She threw the socks onto her bed next to him, and while he put them on, she removed her fuzzy cardigan and placed it on its hook.

“You’re welcome to get under the blanket too,” she reminded him while walking over and picking up her laptop. She placed it on the floor under her bed, then got under the covers with him. He was laying flat on his back, but she curled up on her side and faced him.

“See isn’t this much better?” he turned his head to look at her, and he just gave her a little smile. She reached over and intertwined their fingers, bringing his hand up to her lips, she gently kissed the back of it.

“Did you want to cuddle?” she asked in between kisses. His cheeks turned pink as a sheepish smile formed on his lips and he nodded, opening his arm to make room for her. His innocence made her heart soar. She shuffled across the bed and curled up into his side, closing her eyes momentarily. The power being out was a bummer, but she couldn’t deny how peaceful she felt. Focusing on the music, he started to rub his thumb across her’s slowly. A bright flash of lightning outside caused her to open her eyes, clutching onto his shirt that she had balled into her fist.

“The brighter they are the louder they are,” she murmured, anticipating the loud crash of thunder that was gonna come next. As the thunder boomed loud enough to shake the house, she scooted closer to him, and his arms tightened around her.

“You’re scared of storms?” he asked, looking down at her.

“Yeah,” she laughed a little, “scary gory horror movies I’ve got no issue with, but put me in a thunderstorm and I’m a big baby,” she explained. He kissed the top of her head.

“I have an idea,” he said, sitting up and getting out of bed. Slowly, he picked up the candle she lit and walked out into the hallway, turning towards his room. Staring at the ceiling, she twiddled her thumbs over the comforter, mind wandering as to what he was up to. She also couldn’t tell if the storm was getting worse, or if she was just imagining it since she was now alone. Turning to face the door, another bolt of lightning flashed outside the window behind her.

He walked into her room again, still using the candle as his guide. While motioning for her to get up, he said, “grab your speaker.” she did, and as she stood in front of him he handed the candle to her. He collected her comforter and a couple of pillows, then pointed at the door. She walked down the hallway as he followed behind her, coming to a stop in front of his ajar door. He shuffled around her and pushed his door open, walking inside. Following him, she watched his lanky figure crouch down in front of his open closet, dropping her things next to him. In the darkness, she could tell the pillows and blanket had been removed from his bed as well.

He placed her pillows in the bottom of the closet, then reached up and clicked on his string of battery-powered lights. Walking closer, she observed how he had threaded them through a couple of empty hangers, and it seemed to be working pretty well. He turned to look at her, then sat up against the corner of the cushioned space he built. As he motioned for her to come here, she placed the candle and speaker on the floor. She sat down and situated herself next to him amongst the pillows and he reached over her to grab the comforter. He made sure they were both covered by the comforter, and when he stopped moving she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you, I appreciate this a lot,” she said, smiling. “It’s harder to hear the storm in here right?” he asked. She closed her eyes and listened for a moment, then nodded. “That’s good,” he muttered before kissing the top of her head. He was warm next to her, and the cozy environment he created for them was incredibly comforting.

“Do you want to play a board game or something to pass the time?” she asked, tilting her head to look at him. Nodding, he untangled himself from the blankets and got up again. He grabbed something off of his nightstand and as he turned around she saw he was holding a little red book. As he sat back down and settled himself, he handed the book to her. She ran her finger along the cover as she read it, “Prose & Poetry”. Before she started reading, she moved the blankets off of them. Turning her body, she moved so she was seated in his lap instead of on the floor. She wrapped the blankets back around them, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer so she was leaning on him.

“Where did you even find this?” she asked, opening the book to the first poem. She had her family’s stuff strewn all over this old house.

“In a box in the attic, there’s a lot of stuff up there,” he said, and her cheeks got hot at the thought of all her embarrassing old crap in the attic. She hid her face in the book slightly and started reading. He moved his arm, repositioning his hand to hold her head against him.

“I can’t read like this dear,” she said with a giggle. With his other hand, he grabbed the poetry book from her and looked at the page.

“I think it’s too dark in here anyways, you might hurt your eyes,” he muttered, putting the book down and holding her closer. She hummed along to the music and relaxed against him, the booms of thunder far from their cozy little sanctuary.


End file.
